


aeroplanes

by adri_udagawa



Series: BelaNyoFra AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, based on a brobecks song, because i'm absolute trash for the brobecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_udagawa/pseuds/adri_udagawa
Summary: Natalya meets Adeline, they fall in love, and then a plane crashes.(prequel to Painting to Forget)





	aeroplanes

_Aeroplanes, in the sky, bring her back to me._

\---

It took a few years for Adeline to move in with Natalya, but it was all worth it knowing that Adeline would soon be in her arms.

Natalya didn’t fall in love too easily, and even more rarely with humans, but there was something about Adeline that caught her eye. She didn’t know what it was that made her special, but being in love with Adeline made her happy and that was all that mattered.

They met when Natalya was visiting a friend in Paris and he introduced her to Adeline. Natalya was pretty sure she was just some stranger he picked up off the street, but she smiled at them, introduced herself, and talked with her a little. They saw each other quite a bit during that visit, a visit that made Natalya realize she’d finally found someone she loved, so she visited Adeline whenever she could. Eventually, they got together, though they only saw each other every once in a while, and finally, after quite a bit of pestering, Adeline agreed to move to Belarus with Natalya. She would fly over in a few weeks, and Natalya couldn’t be happier.

_It’s been a while since I’ve seen you last, Adeline. I need you here with me._

_Oh, aeroplanes, please bring her to me._

 

The plane took off late at night, and Adeline was quite tired, so she closed her eyes and took a nap. At first, the flight was going according to plan, but then suddenly the pilot started screaming for help and the plane was plummeting and-

A few days later, Natalya started to worry. Could she have cancelled? Did something happen to the plane? Or, maybe she got lost on her way to Natalya’s house?

She was starting to panic now, so she called Francis and asked him if he knew what happened.

“Nat…” he said, voice trembling, “Natalya, I… there was a plane crash in Poland, and… I-I’m sorry.”

“Thanks for telling me, Francis.” Natalya said, putting the phone down and sighing. She slumped down into a chair and cried quietly into her hands. _Aeroplanes, in the sky, bring her back to me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> (i've almost forgotten how to post shit skfjsdklfsldjl)
> 
> Characters:  
> Natalya - Belarus  
> Francis - France  
> Adeline - Nyo!France  
> (you know, the usual)
> 
> Thank you for reading this story!  
> This was inspired by the song Aeroplanes by The Brobecks. It's an unreleased track, but it's pretty good!  
> (sorry if some of this is a bit confusing sklfjsljfls)
> 
> Thank you, also, to [Lotus_Dumplings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings), for beta-reading this, again!


End file.
